Hints
by Calico Neko
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki rahasia, Berkedok sebagai senior yang baik sekaligus pelatih yang galak, Aida memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tak ingin dia beritahukan pada siapapun. Hanya dia dan kamera yang menjadi saksi dan menyimpan bukti. [KagaKuro dan lainnya. One shot untuk Retatsu Namikaze]


_Dear journal-san,_

_Selain si Momoi gadis Too berdada mengerikan itu, apakah kau tahu kalau aku ini pun adalah perempuan paling beruntung di dunia? Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa hari-hariku di SMA Seirin sebagai pelatih tim basket adalah hari-hari yang sangat menggembirakan. Pada awalnya aku memang agak menentang menjadi pelatih para lelaki itu. Setiap hari menonton mereka berkeringat. Cih, menjijikan._

_Ah, maaf journal-san, kata-kataku agak kasar, ya? Tapi bukan itu kok yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Aku ingin memberitahu padamu bahwa rasa terima kasihku pada Kami-sama benar-benar tak terhingga. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada nikmat penglihatan yang terkadang selalu lupa aku syukuri ini._

_Soal gerombolan laki-laki itu, awalnya aku memang melihat mereka sebagai pengganggu pemandangan. Namun, saat aku melihat usaha Teppei-kun untuk mendekati Hyuga-kun, entah mengapa itu membuat jantungku berdegup cepat. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga saat melihat kedekatan Koganei-kun dan Mitobe-kun. Si ribut dan si pendiam itu entah mengapa membuat wajahku memanas setiap kali melihat mereka. Juga saat Izuki-kun membuat kesal Hyuga-kun, aku justru melihatnya bagai pemandangan yang indah._

_Journal-san, sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi padaku. Apakah aku berubah menjadi gadis aneh? Oh ya, aku lupa. Saat Tsuchida-kun memberitahu kami kalau dia sudah punya pacar perempuan, perutku tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Rasanya sangat kesal dan marah. Aku merasa tidak rela Tsuchida-kun mempunyai pacar seorang perempuan. Di lubuk hati terdalam aku ingin pacar Tsushida-kun seorang laki-laki._

_Dear journal-san, apakah aku mulai gila?_

_Dan perasaan aneh ini semakin meningkat saat tim basket Seirin kedatangan lima pemain kelas 1. Entah ada apa denganku sebab seketika itu aku memasangkan kelimanya dengan pemain kelas 2. Saat itu aku berpikir Kuroko-kun yang berwajah manis cocok dengan Hyuga-kun yang temperamental. Lalu Izuki-kun dengan Furihata-kun, entah mengapa aku merasa mereka agak cocok. Hmm... Kawahara-kun sepertinya cocok dengan Mitobe-kun, walaupun aku sangsi apakah Kawahara-kun bisa mengerti Mitobe-kun yang pendiam itu. Tapi aku cukup yakin, dengan kekuatan cinta(?) semuanya dapat diatasi. Lalu, Fukuda-kun dengan Teppei-kun. Entah akan jadi apa hubungan mereka karena Teppei-kun itu kan berhati seorang kakak. Huh, merusak suasana hati saja. Terakhir adalah Kagami-kun yang agak sulit untuk aku pasangkan dengan siapa. Badannya besar sekali, aku jadi bingung! Jadi aku memasangkannya dengan Koganei-kun saja, agar seimbang(?)._

_Dear journal-san, apakah kau masih berpikir kalau aku ini tidak gila?_

_Hari Senin yang lalu tim basket Seirin melakukan ritual penerimaan anggota baru dengan meneriakkan misi kami. Sebagian besar meneriakkan ingin menjadi pemain basket yang hebat atau membawa Seirin menuju kemenangan. Tapi yang paling aku ingat saat Furihata-kun bertanya, "Kalau aku meneriakkan aku ingin punya pacar, apakah boleh?" Dear journal-san dan Kami-sama, tolong maafkan aku. Saat itu aku berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan "Tidak boleh!" padahal dalam hati aku sudah berteriak, "Tentu saja boleh, Furihata-kun. Beritahu saja padaku seperti apa tipe laki-laki kesukaanmu, akan aku bantu carikan!"_

_Dear journal-san, aku sudah berprasangka tidak baik terhadap juniorku._

_Tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Saat pertandingan melawan tim Kaijo aku mengambil risiko menurunkan Furihata-kun untuk berhadapan dengan Kasamatsu-kun. Di sebelahku yang lain sudah meneriakkan ketidaksenangan mereka pada Kasamatsu-kun karena mengatai Furihata-kun. Kalau mereka kesal, aku justru sebaliknya: aku merekam kedekatan tubuh mereka dan menganggap ini sebagai sebuah pemandangan indah. Aku jadi membayangkan mereka di atas ranjang, saling bertukar keringat dan-_

_Hm, dear journal-san, maaf karena aku tiba-tiba semakin menggila. Tapi hari itu kesenanganku tidak hanya berakhir dengan kedekatan Kasamatsu-kun dan Furihata-kun. Aku menemukan hal baru yang tak kalah membuatku gembira, yaitu saat ketiga junior manisku, alias Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, dan Furihata-kun saling berangkulan di tengah lapangan. Kulit mereka yang basah oleh keringat saling menempel. Seketika bayangan mereka bertiga di atas ranjang muncul di otakku. Aku mencari info tentang hubungan antar tiga orang. Yang aku temukan adalah kata cinta segitiga, selingkuh, dan threesome._

_Dear journal-san, apakah kau tahu kalau sepulangnya dari pertandingan aku mencari gambar-gambar threesome?_

_Aku semakin sering membawa kamera pocket atau camcorder kemanapun aku pergi. Tentu saja untuk mengabadikan momen-momen indah kedekatan para pemain basketku. Berkat hobi baruku ini, aku semakin giat menguntit mereka. Koleksi foto dan video mereka memenuhi memory card-ku. Namun, yang membuatku paling penasaran adalah Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun. Kalau aku katakan, mereka itu sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat. Kemana-mana selalu berdua juga sering menghilang berdua. Aku sering mencari keberadaan mereka, tapi sepertinya aura unik Kuroko-kun bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan Kagami-kun. Rasanya ingin berteriak, "Kalian dimana? Aku ingin mengabadikan kalian saat sedang berdua!" Sempat terpikir, apakah mereka memiliki hubungan seperti yang aku harapkan?_

_Dear journal-san, aku berdoa pada Kami-sama agar jawabannya adalah "Iya"._

_Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku ini. Aku mencoba mencari jati diriku melalui internet. Dengan kata kunci "penyuka gay", aku mulai mengetahui yang namanya shounen-ai dan yaoi, juga seme dan uke. Aku juga mulai mencari segala sesuatu tentang OTP, threesome, foursome, non-con, dan lainnya yang sukses membuatku mimisan._

_Dear journal-san, apakah kau tahu sebutan untuk perempuan dengan hobi sepertiku?_

_Fujoshi_

_Dan dear journal-san, apakah kau tahu siapa yang menjadi OTP-ku?_

_Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun_  
_alias_  
_Kagami x Kuroko_  
_a.k.a._  
_KagaKuro_

_Dear journal-san, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mengoleksi gambar dan video mereka berdua. Jadi doakan aku, ya!_

_Selamat malam, journal-san!_

_Tokyo, Desember 2013_

* * *

******KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki - Story **© **Calico Neko**

**Hints**

**Diadopsi dan parodi dari kisah Retatsu Namikaze  
**

* * *

"Hari Minggu ini kita jalan-jalan, ya!"

Keadaan menghening. Semuanya seakan menahan nafas, bahkan tetesan keringat pun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga masing-masing.

Ya, perkataan sang pelatih tercinta sukses membuat mereka mematung. Perasaan cemas dan takut seketika menghantui. Ucapan bernada manis yang keluar dari dua belah bibir tipisnya barusan bukanlah ajakan, melainkan perintah yang mutlak. Bila Rakuzan memiliki Akashi, maka Seirin memiliki Aida.

Sudah dapat dipastikan, 'anak-anak' Aida hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah. Bisa saja mereka mengatakan "Tidak bisa ikut" dan sebagainya, namun energi bahkan kalau mungkin nyawa menjadi sasaran mereka. Bila diingat, Kagami dan Kuroko pernah tak sengaja melihat Aida membunuh seekor kecoa dengan pisau yang dibawanya dan kejadian tersebut hanyalah ketidaksengajaan. Bagaimana kalau Aida serius melempar mereka dengan pisau?

"Bagus, kalau begitu Hari Minggu jam 10 ya. Dan jangan terlambat!"

Aida berbalik dan keluar dari ruang gymnasium, meninggalkan pria-pria kehilangan semangat yang mulai berbisik kesal karena tak terima Hari Minggu yang seharusnya diisi dengan tidur harus digantikan dengan 'kencan' beramai-ramai.

Di luar gymnasium, seseorang tengah menyeringai lebar sambil mengabadikan kedekatan para pria Seirin di kameranya.

* * *

Hari Minggu yang dinanti akhirnya tiba. Walaupun cuaca cerah, hal ini tak menambah semangat Kagami dan Kuroko untuk ikut berhati cerah. Apalagi ditambah dengan Aida yang bulak-balik dengan langkah kesal sambil menghubungi para pemainnya yang lain.

Jalan-jalan hari ini terancam batal karena hanya Kagami dan Kuroko yang datang.

"_Kantoku_, bagaimana? Kita sudah satu jam menunggu... _desu_," ucap si laki-laki berbadan besar dan bersurai merah.

Dengan kesal Aida menutup _flip phone_-nya. Lalu, dengan seenaknya Aida berucap, "Hari ini tidak jadi jalan-jalan. Kalian pulang saja."

Kagami yang tempramental, persis seperti kaptennya, tentu tak terima. Dengan kesal dia menghujani wajah si pelatih dengan ludahnya.

"_Kantoku_! Aku sudah membuang satu jamku dengan menunggu! Kenapa harus dibatalkan-" Aida melotot lebar, "-_desu._"

Kuroko yang dikarunia kesabaran berlebih hanya membelai pundak Kagami dengan perlahan, mencoba menenangkan harimau lepas kendali tersebut.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Kagami-_kun_. Aku yakin yang lain punya alasan masing-masing. Tolong jangan membentak pada _Kantoku_."

Kagami jelas tak terima. Dirinya yang dirugikan karena ajakan aneh pelatihnya dan sekarang kekesalannya ditambah dengan ucapan menggurui bernada datar dari si surai biru muda.

"Kuroko, kau kenapa malah- _Ittai_!"

Kagami yang tak kunjung mengeluh pun akhirnya mendapat cubitan mematikan di perutnya dari Kuroko.

Aida menghembuskan nafas lelah bercampur kesal, tepatnya kesal karena kehilangan momen berharga mengabadikan 'kemesraan' kedua junior manisnya tersebut, padahal dari tadi tangannya sudah gatal untuk mengeluarkan kamera sakunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kagami-_kun_," tangan Aida yang berada dalam saku jaketnya bergetar hebat, menahan sensasi untuk mengambil momen Kuroko mengelus pundak Kagami lagi. "Tiba-tiba yang lain punya acara mendadak. Teppei-_kun_ harus memeriksakan lututnya dan meminta Hyuga-_kun_ menemani karena jarak ke rumah sakit cukup jauh. Mitobe-_kun_ tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah karena harus menjaga adik-adiknya," Kagami dan Kuroko yakin Mitobe mengabari via sms. "Lalu Koganei-_kun_ dipaksa menjadi _bodyguard_ kakaknya. Ayah Kawahara-_ku_n sakit jadi tidak bisa ditinggal. Alasan Fukuda-_kun_ tidas begitu jelas, dia bilang sedang mengantri sesuatu dan sayang kalau dilewatkan. Izuki-_kun_ juga berasalan sama. Kalau Furihata-_kun_ ada acara mendadak, tidak jelas acara apa tapi dia bilang kalau tak datang nyawanya akan melayang. Dan Tsuchida-_kun_..." mimik Aida mengeras, "...dia bilang harus menjemput pacar _perempuan_nya di bandara," jelas Aida panjang lebar. Bila didengar dengan teliti, Aida baru saja menekan kata perempuan.

Mendengar penjelasan Aida, Kagami dan Kuroko sinkron ber-"Oh..."

"Sudah ya, aku pulang duluan. Kalian berdua juga sebaiknya pulang saja, beristirahat yang banyak dan jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian." Seperti ibu berwujud jelangkung yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, Aida pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko yang terbengong ria.

"Hah, ada-ada saja," Kagami menguap lebar. "Kuroko, ayo kita pu-"

Kagami tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan tak terlalu besar tengah menggenggam tangannya, menautkan jemari lentiknya pada jemari milik Kagami.

Kagami kalang kabut. "Kuroko!"

Genggaman tangan Kuroko kian mengerat. "Kagami-_kun_ hari ini Hari Minggu."

Dengan pandangan memohon bak anjing meminta makan, Kagami tak mungkin mengatakan tidak pada kekasih mungilnya ini, kan?

Tanpa mereka ketahui, tak jauh dari tempat mereka seseorang tengah mengambil kamera Aida yang ternyata tak sengaja terjatuh dari saku jaketnya.

Dengan senyum lebar, dia berbisik setan, "Aida-_senpai_, aku pinjam kameramu, ya."

* * *

Kuroko memang mengatakan "Hari ini Hari Minggu" yang tanpa dipikir dua kali pun memiliki maksud ajakan kencan. Namun apa yang dia dapatkan? Milkshake berukuran besar. Dan dimana tempat kencan mereka? Maji Burger. Ck, seperti tak ada tempat lain saja untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan si tersayang.

Kuroko yang sudah duduk di salah satu bangku, ditemani sebuah novel yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya menghembuskan nafas sebagai pertanda lelah. Kuroko tahu Kagami itu berhati malaikat, namun sikap terkadang polosnya yang justru mengarah pada bodoh itu benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir, '_Kenapa aku bisa menyukai Kagami-kun._' Jawabannya mudah, karena suka dan cinta itu buta, tak perlu alasan logis untuk memecahkan jawabannya.

Seketika wajah Kuroko memerah dan tulisan yang tertera pada novel sama sekali tak terekam di otaknya. Seharusnya dia merasa berterima kasih pada Aida. Berkatnya, Kagami dan Kuroko dapat melakukan kencan yang sangat jarang dapat mereka lakukan. Kencan mereka biasanya hanya berputar pada berkirim _e-mail_ dan telepon, padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu di sekolah.

"Maaf lama, Kuroko." Kuroko yang fokus pada dunia khayalannya cukup terkejut dengan Kagami yang datang sambil meletakkan baki yang membengkok karena dipenuhi gunung burger. Kagami kemudian duduk sambil menatap wajah Kuroko yang masih memerah. Refleks, tangan besar dan hangat Kagami mengelus pipi Kuroko. Hal tersebut justru membuat Kuroko semakin panas dan memerah. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Kagami yang duduk di seberang Kuroko mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mencondongkannya ke arah Kuroko. Menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kuroko, dalam jarak terlalu dekat Kagami berucap, "Badanmu agak panas, Kuroko."

Bodohnya Kagami dapat dikatakan sudah keterlaluan. Memang tak jelas, ya, kalau Kuroko 'demam' karena dia?

Kagami duduk kembali di kursinya, namun tangannya masih setia mengelus pipi Kuroko. Si surai biru muda pun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Kagami tersebut. Matanya terpejam, menikmati momen berharga mereka

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami-_kun_. Kau tenang saja."

"Oh..." ucap Kagami panjang sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Kuroko, untuk berpindah pada burger kesayangannya, "Kalau kau tidak enak badan bilang saja. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti barusan," wajah Kagami yang memerah setelah ucapannya sendiri membuat wajah Kuroko kian memerah.

Menetralisir kecanggungan yang sebetulnya tak perlu, Kuroko menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Lalu, diambilnya cup milkshake yang Kagami belikan untuknya dan diseruputnya sedikit. "Kagami-_kun_," panggil Kuroko sambil menyerahkan cup tersebut, "Minum dulu, nanti tersedak."

Kagami menelan kunyahan burger kelimanya. "Nanti saja."

"Minum!" pinta Kuroko agak galak.

Kagami menatapnya bingung namun akhirnya menerimanya juga. Setelah menyeruputnya hingga hampir setengahnya, Kagami menyerahkannya kembali Kuroko yang menerimanya dengan pandang berbinar.

Sedetik, dua detik, hingga akhirnya lima detik Kuroko menatap sedotan dengan pandangan nyalang. Dibuka bibirnya sedikit dan ketika lidahnya menyapa sedotan, Kuroko dapat merasakan rasa burger kesukaan Kagami yang menempel pada sedotan.

"Kuroko, ada apa denganmu? Lapar? Ambil saja kalau lapar, aku yang traktir," ujar Bakagami-_kun_ dengan bangganya sambil menyerahkan beberapa burger miliknya.

Kalau mereka tak sedang berada di tempat umum, sudah dipastikan Kuroko akan menendang meja tepat mengarah pada wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

Apa dia benar-benar seorang Bakagami-_kun_, sampai-sampai ciuman tak langsung pun tak dia pahami?

Beberapa meja dari milik Kuroko dan Kagami, seseorang tengah merekam momen barusan dengan menggunakan kamera saku milik Aida.

"Hihihi, habis ini apa lagi, ya?"

* * *

Setelah dari Maji Burger entah ada angin apa Kagami berdeham pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang Kuroko yakini tak gatal. Dengan wajah yang tak mau memandang wajah Kuroko, pelan Kagami berucap, "Ku-Kuroko," yang dipanggil menjawab dengan suara seruputan _milkshake-_nya yang ketiga dalam dua jam ini, "Setelah ini kita mau-"

Kagami berhenti mengutarakan isi hatinya saat merasaan sesuatu yang basah di hidungnya. Saat dirinya menatap langit, kembali basah mengenai matanya. Awan menggantung gelap dan rintik hujan perlahan turun. Hanya dalam hitungan detik hujan menderas tiba-tiba. Banyak dari para pejalan kaki, termasuk Kagami dan Kuroko, yang kecolongan. Mereka yang beruntung membawa payung segera membuka payung masing-masing. Yang tak beruntung hanya mampu menggigit jari, iri pada para pembawa payung. Salah dua dari yang iri ini tentulah Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_, hujan."

Benar-benar diungkapkan dengan sangat datar dan polosnya oleh Kuroko. Keduanya sudah basah kuyup dan keduanya masih saja terbengong tak berteduh. Kagami reflek menarik lengan Kuroko, berlindung di depan salah satu mini market 24 jam yang untungnya terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Untung Nigou tidak aku bawa," umum Kuroko yang malah memedulikan si maskot.

"Kau ini kenapa malah memedulikan si anjing itu, sih?!"

Dengan kesal Kagami melirik pada laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya tersebut. Samar, baju Kuroko yang berwarna putih dan basah kuyup memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh serta warna kulit Kuroko. Nyaris saja terjadi 'penyerangan' di tempat umum kalau saja tak terdengar cekikikan beberapa gadis yang ikut berteduh di dekat mereka. Gadis-gadis tadi menunjuk-nunjuk pada Kuroko. Akan tetapi, bukan mereka yang membuatnya kesal, melainkan pria paruh baya yang berdiri di sebelah para gadis. Demi Aomine yang memakai seragam wanita, si bapak kurang kerjaan itu sedang mengabadikan tubuh manis Kuroko-nya dengan sebuah ponsel berkameranya!

Tak terima, Kagami melepas kemeja berbahan flanelnya yang juga basah kuyup namun berwarna gelap. Tanpa meminta, Kagami sudah menyampirkan kemejanya pada bahu Kuroko. Seperti memakaikan pakaian pada pacar Barbie, alias Ken, Kagami pun membantu Kuroko memakaikan kemeja, termasuk mengancingkannya.

"Kagami-_kun_, kenapa tiba-tiba..."

Kuroko hanya menatap lengan kemeja yang menggantung pada lengannya. Ujung kemeja sampai menutupi setengah bagian paha, perpotongan bahu sampai pada sikutnya. Ukuran kemeja milik Kagami yang dapat dikatakan keterlaluan besarnya untuk Kuroko justru membuat Kuroko terlihat semakin imut.

_Boyfriend's shirt_, membuat Kagami si anak Amerika ini nyaris mimisan di tempat.

Si bapak paruh baya yang diindikasikan adalah seorang pedofil mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kagami sebab ia semakin gencar mengambil gambar Kuroko, sedangkan para gadis hanya dapat melotot lebar melihat momen tak biasa barusan.

Malas berurusan, Kagami menarik lengan Kuroko menghadapi guyuran hujan.

"Kagami-_kun_, kita mau kemana?"

Kuroko yang berjuang melawan air hujan yang jatuh tak mendapat jawaban. Dirinya terus dibawa lari entah kemana.

Tak ketinggalan, si penguntit yang setia pada momen KagaKuro pun ikut berlari di belakang duo _light-shadow_ dari Seirin tersebut.

"Asyik! Apa si Kagami akan membawa Kuroko ke apartemennya, ya?" doanya sambil menutup hidungnya yang basah oleh cairan berwarna merah.

* * *

Benar dugaan si penguntit. Kuroko dibawanya menuju apartemen mewah Kagami. Mengendap-endap dan memastikan wajahnya telah tersembunyi sempurna oleh jaket ber-_hoodie_-nya, dia ikut masuk ke dalam elevator bersama Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Kuroko, ini salahmu! Jangan minta aku menahan diri" bisiknya parau, namun terdengar jelas bagi kuping si KagaKuro shipper tersebut. Kuroko menatap bingung tak bersuara.

Begitu pintu elevator terbuka, Kagami kembali membawa lari Kuroko menuju kamarnya. Si penguntit ikut membuntut, namun bergerak lihai tak menimbulkan suara seakan sudah seringkali melakukkannya. Seperti Kuroko, dia pun akan menjadi bayangan demi mendapat banyak momen berharga.

BRAK!

"Mmph!"

Dirinya terkejut saat mendengar suara berdebam cukup keras. Untunglah dia dapat bersembunyi di balik tembok dan melihat dari jauh apa yang sedang terjadi.

"_Kami-sama_!" pekiknya tertahan sambil melancarkan kembali kerja kamera saku Aida.

Tepat di depan pintu kamar yang sepertinya adalah milik Kagami, terlihat si harimau sudah 'menerkam' seekor kelinci. Tubuh Kuroko terangkat di udara, punggungnya terpatri pada pintu, sedangkan pinggangnya di peluk erat oleh Kagami. Kaki Kuroko sendiri melingkar lemah di sekeliling perut Kagami.

Kuroko menunduk, Kagami menengadah, lidah dan bibir keduanya bergelut.

Nafsu memang mengerikan dan terkadang tak mengenal tempat.

Melepas ciuman panas mereka, dengan nafas yang masih berburu Kuroko berucap parau, "Kagami-_kun_, tolong... aku..."

Kembali melanjutkan perang mulut, Kagami mengeluarkan kunci kamar, menendang pintu hingga terbuka, dan membawa Kuroko ke dalam, entah menuju ruangan mana.

Tak memedulikan lelehan darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya, si penguntit berujar, "_Kami-sama_, terima kasih aku diberi kesempatan melihat dan mengabadikan pemandangan barusan." Sambil mengecup sayang kamera milik Aida yang pada saat itu tepat kehabisan baterai, dia kembali berucap, "Juga terima kasih untukmu, Aida-_senpai_. Besok akan kukembalikan kameramu." Si penguntit bergerak pelan menuju pintu apartemen Kagami dan mennempelkan telinga kirinya. "Cih, tidak terdengar apa-apa!"

Lain dengan si penguntit dan kegembiraan hari Minggunya, Aida justru sedang kalang kabut mencari kameranya. Entah sudah berjalan sekaligus berlari sejauh apa, Aida tak dapat menemukan kameranya.

"Riko bodoh! Dimana kameraku? Kenapa bisa jatuh? Di dalamnya kan masih banyak foto dan video Kagami-_kun_ dan Kuroko-_kun_ yang belum aku pindahkan ke komputer!"

Setelah 4 jam pencarian, Aida menyerah. Dalam perjalanannya tak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan kapten dari Rakuzan. Siapa lagi selain _The Great Akashi_. Di sebelah kirinya terlihat seorang gadis manis yang bergelayut pada lengan Akashi. Terlihat kepala si gadis menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Selamat sore, Riko-_san_."

"Selamat sore, Akashi-_kun_."

Seirin dan Rakuzan memang musuh, namun itu hanya berlaku selama di lapangan. Tidak ada salahnya beramah tamah dengan meraka. Toh yang sedang beramah-tamah pun adalah si setan laki-laki dan setan perempuan.

"Kekasihmu, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Aida sedikit berbasa-basi. Aida menatap si gadis dari kepala sampai kaki. Berambut coklat sebahu, tubuhnya cukup tinggi, memakai _dress_ berlengan dan menutupi hingga bagian lutut, serta memakai sepasang _ankle boots_. Sepertinya dia pemalu, terlihat dari kepalanya yang disembunyikan di balik bahu Akashi.

"Dapat dikatakan, begitu," jawab Akashi singkat. "Kami permisi, Riko-_san_, _kekasihku_ sudah lapar," ucapnya sambil menekan kata kekasihku.

Ditinggalkan keduanya, Aida kembali meratapi nasib kameranya yang hilang, kali ini ditambah rasa kesal sebab mengetahui kekasih Akashi adalah seorang perempuan.

* * *

Hari Senin yang tak pernah dinanti datang begitu saja dengan cepatnya. Begitu mengejutkan ketika mendapati Kuroko yang datang menuju gymnasium dengan dipapah oleh Kagami yang babak belur.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" teriak Koganei terkejut dan khawatir. Sigap, Mitobe menggantikan Kagami memapah Kuroko menuju bangku. "Apa kalian dipukuli? Kagami, kau berantakan sekali," lanjut si pria bermulut kucing ini sambil memperhatikan pipi Kagami yang merah dan bengkak.

"Kami tidak dipukuli, _Senpai_, tenang saja," kata Kuroko datar, namun mendapat tatapan khawatir dari Mitobe. Mana mungkin dia menjelaskan 'perkara' kemarin saat di apartemen Kagami, kan?

Yang lain mulai ikut mengerubungi kedua junior yang berada dalam keadaan menyedihkan tersebut. Keduanya diberondong pertanyaan. Tak ketinggalan Hyuga yang memarahi keduanya karena membuat diri terluka seperti itu.

Aida menghembuskan nafasnya dengan beratnya. _Hints_ bertebaran di depan matanya sekarang dan dia tak dapat mengambil gambar sedikitpun. Aida terpuruk.

Namun, Dewi Fortuna sedang bertengger di bahunya sekarang, dalam wujud pemain Shuutoku berbelah rambut tengah.

"Aida-_senpai_, aku datang menemuimu!"

Tim Seirin yang dikejutkan oleh keadaan Kagami dan Kuroko kembali dibuat kaget oleh Takao yang muncul tanpa diundang. Mendengar ucapannya, Hyuga seakan mendidih.

"_D-Aho_! Mau apa kau kemari?" bentak si senpai berkacamata.

"Maa... jangan marah-marah, Kapten. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan kamera milik Aida-_senpai_," paparnya sambil memperlihatkan kamera saku berwarna merah jambu,

"Kameraku!" Aida berlari cepat mendekati Takao, menyeretnya keluar dari gymnasium. Di luar, dengan penuh rasa takut dan kekhawatiran yang menggunung, Aida bertanya. "Takao-_kun_, kenapa kameraku ada padamu? Dimana kau menemukannya? Apa kau melihat isinya? Kau tidak melihat isinya, kan?"

"Tenang, Aida-_senpai_, aku tidak melihat isinya kok," ujar Takao dengan nada bicaranya yang terkadang seperti anak kecil itu. Di balik punggungnya, Takao menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Kemarin aku melihatmu tak sengaja menjatuhkan kamera ini dari saku jaketmu. Saat aku mau memanggilmu, kau sudah tak ada," lanjutnya, kali ini setengah jujur setengah bohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya si pelatih Seirin sangsi sambil mengecek kameranya. "Eh, baterainya sudah mau habis."

"Hmm, sebetulnya aku lihat-lihat sedikit sih. Aku penasaran." Aida melotot. "Tapi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, bukan? Hanya saja kau terlalu banyak memotret Kagami dan Kuroko. Yang lainnya juga sekali-sekali harus kau foto, Aida-_senpai_."

Aida menghembuskan nafasnya dengan agak lega. Kalau diperhatikan kameranya tidak berisi Kagami dan Kuroko yang berpose aneh-aneh. Sebagian besar hanya berisi keduanya yang sedang mengobrol, berbagi minum, Kuroko yang membawa lari Nigou ke arah Kagami, dan yang mungkin dikatakan parah hanyalah saat Kuroko membantu Kagami membersihkan keringat dari wajahnya. Saat itu juga Aida bersumpah untuk mengamankan foto-foto penting tersebut di komputernya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawakannya kemari, Takao-_kun_."

"Tidak masalah," ujar Takao ceria. "Kalau begitu kami kembali ke Shuutoku, ya."

"Eh, kami?"

Jelas saja Aida bingung sebab sepenglihatannya Takao datang sendirian. Penasaran, Aida mengantar Takao keluar dan bertemu dengan Midorima yang sedang duduk dalam keadaan basah kuyup oleh keringat di atas sebuah sepeda yang menarik sebuah gerobak.

"Takao! Cepat!" perintah si pria bersurai hijau.

Takao melompat ke atas gerobak dan dengan semangat melambai pada Aida. Aida balas melambai dengan kebingungan. Namun, Aida si Fujoshi tak mau kehilangan momen. Satu foto baru berhasil dia abadikan di kameranya yang benar-benar sudah tak menyala karena kehabisan baterai setelah mengabadikannya. Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Takao, Midorima, dan sepeda bergerobak mereka, berlatarkan matahari sore hari dan gedung SMA Seirin.

Sambil tersenyum senang, Aida kembali menuju tempat 'anak-anaknya' berkumpul. Ditemukan semuanya telah berganti pakaian, termasuk Kuroko yang pada saat itu sedang dipijati pinggangnya oleh Kagami.

'_Hiks, aku kehilangan momen KagaKuro lagi..._' ratapnya sedih. "Kuroko-_kun_, kalau kau sakit kau boleh beristirahat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Kantok_u."

Aida memasang wajah khawatir. "Kau yakin?" Kuroko mengangguk mantap. "Ya sudah. Tapi jangan dipaksakan, ya?" Kuroko mengangguk lagi. "Oh ya, Kuroko-_kun_, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Akashi-_kun_. Dia sedang kencan dengan seorang gadis manis. Kau kenal denganya?"

Kuroko mengedip bingung. Sambil masih membiarkan Kagami yang babak belur karena dia tampari seharian karena terlalu 'bersemangat' saat 'bermain' kemarin, Kuroko menjawab, "Gadis? Tapi Akashi-_kun_ bilang dia sedang dekat dengan Furihata-_kun_."

"Eh? Tapi kemarin benar-benar seorang perempuan."

"Hmm, kalau diingat, Furihata-_kun_ dipaksa memakai pakaian perempuan kalau sedang kencan dengan Akashi-_kun_."

Daftar korban kamera Aida pun sepertinya bertambah.

**END**

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Shin-_chan_... atur nafasmu."

"Hah... Ah... Beri- ah.. sik! Hah..."

"Tapi kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Shin-_chan_..."

"HAAH!"

Sepeda pun diberhentikan mendadak, membuat kepala Takao terbentur pinggiran gerobak.

"Aw... Shin-_chan_, sakit sekali."

"Salahmu sendiri, _nodayo_!"

"Eh, salahku kalau Scorpio ada diperingkat teratas? Aku kan tidak curang saat _Jan Ken_ tadi." Midorima mendengus keras sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Nada mengejek Takao sangat kentara. "Ayo teruskan perjalanannya, Shin-_chan_, sudah semakin sore." Midorima pun dengan terpaksa kembali mengayuh sepeda. "Oh ya, Shin-_chan_, hari Minggu bagaimana kalau kita kencan dan membuat banyak kenangan?"

Takao yang diasyikkan dengan ponselnya sekilas melirik wajah Midorima yang semakin memerah. Menganggapnya sebagai iya, Takao kembali mengalihkan matanya pada seluruh gambar hasil jepretannya dari kamera Aida kemarin yang telah dia transfer ke memori ponselnya. Jelas sudah hari-hari Takao ke depannya akan semakin berwarna dengan kehadiran pemandangan indah yang Kagami dan Kuroko suguhkan kemarin.

Bila Aida adalah _fujoshi_ berkedok setan, maka Takao adalah seorang _fudanshi _berkedok seorang supel. Keduanya pandai menyembunyikan hobi terbesar mereka. Sampai kapanpun tak boleh ada yang tahu tentang rahasia terbesar mereka ini.

* * *

**Spesial untuk Neng Nami yang katanya cinta mati sama KagaKuro, tapi juga suka TakaMido (ato MidoTaka, ya?). Semoga suka ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please!**


End file.
